Palm Spike
by Justine Dahino
Summary: We all know agent K is the best MIB agent but what if he got wounded? No Slash! Fluffy! Cute! Set in MIB 3. One-shot. (Edited version)


**Disclaimer:** **Men In Black** 3 is not mine!

* * *

><p>At first the alien had asked agent J if he drank chocolate milk this morning and agent J answered yes. This alien can predict possible future too much. After asking agent J, Griffin glanced to young agent K and stared longer at him. Those stares send an adrenaline to young agent K. Then another alien joined the party and started attacking young agent K, agent J and Griffin.<p>

After the commotion, Griffin disappeared all of the sudden. The other alien is after Griffin too!

Young agent K winced in pain. He looked down and found a palm like spike in his right chest. Good thing that agent J is not around to see this. Agent J had run away chasing after the other alien.

Young agent K raised his trembling hand and touched the palm like spike. Without hesitation, he pulled out the palm like spike from his chest. He tightened his lips together to prevent his self from shouting in pain and throws the palm like spike on the floor. He looked down again and peered under his jacket. He could see the blood starting to flow over his white shirt.

* * *

><p>Young agent K grabbed agent J's arm. He winced in pain as he helped the man stand up.<p>

"Damn it, we had him!" Agent J shouted.

"Relax, Cochise. We'll find him." Young agent K said gruffly. His expression remained stony-faced despite the pain he felt.

"First of all my name is J, okay," agent J said as he put his gun behind his belt. "It's not son, it's not slick, and it damn sure it's not Cochise. And I'm not gonna relax 'cause we're running out of time. We're running out of clues and there's an invasion coming. You're not really recognizing my voicial intensity."

"Oh, but there was one guy that could help," agent J said. He looked around. "Hey Griffin! Griffin! Where's Griffin? Griffin! Where's Griffin now, K? He's gone! If Boris gets him before we do, that's no bueno."

"We need pie." Young agent K said suddenly.

Agent J looked at him, confused. He doesn't understand what he meant. "What?"

"My granddaddy always said you got a problem you can't solve," young agent K said. He tapped the side of his head with his index finger. "Helps get out of your head, pie. It's good."

"Pie" Agent J said.

"Yeah" Young Agent K said.

"Your granddaddy, heavyset man?" Agent J asked.

"A little bit." Young Agent K answered.

"Yeah," agent J said as he nodded. "You know what, we've been doing smart stuff. We've been following clues, doing real police work. It might be time we do something stupid. Something that ain't got nothing to do with nothing. You know what? Now, I want some pie, K. I want some pie. Let's go get some dumb-ass pie." He said and walked away briskly.

"Sounds good" Young agent K agreed. He winced in pain again as agent J is not looking at him anymore. His face returned to a stony-faced expression and followed his partner.

* * *

><p>"You said we don't talk, right?" Young agent K said. "Go ahead, ask me any questions. Anything you want, just as long as it doesn't have to do with the case... just let her rip."<p>

Agent J shook his head. He tried to think of a question not related to the case they are working right now. Then he thought about the blonde haired woman earlier from the headquarters. He thought if young agent K and young agent O have something between them that he doesn't know. "What's up with you and O?"

Young agent K ate his pie first before answering him. "Me and O?" He said as he chewed.

"Yeah, you and O"

"All right, all right..." Young agent K said. "All right, this is it. A while back, I was assigned to keep tabs on a musician, Mick Jagger. He was in this British group, Rolling stones..."

"Rings a bell" Agent J said.

"We believed he's on the planet to breed with Earth women," young agent K continued. "So I was in London and that's when I met O. She's smart, funny... great smile and we find ourselves in this pub, Whistler's Bar, warm beer and the worst food you ever ate. We just played darts till the sun comes up, neither of us wanted to leave..."

"What the hell happened to you, man?"

"I don't know, it hasn't happened yet?" Young agent K said. "Come on, what about you, Slick? In the future you got yourself a girl?"

"I got you." Agent J said.

Young agent K and agent J stared at each other for a moment.

Young agent K winced in pain again. He tried not to show it but he failed. He knew the pain on his chest felt even worse than this afternoon. The sweat from his head slithered down on his brows. He raised his right arm and wiped the sweat using his sleeve.

Agent J noticed. "Are you alright, K?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Young agent K said. He hoped his voice sounded normal, not tight, not in pain. "Just tired..."

Agent J frowned. He found this suspicious. "Tired? Agent K never gets tired."

Young agent K ignored him and continued eating his pie.

Agent J studied his partner for awhile trying to find out what's wrong. He examined his partner closely to see if there were any sign of bruises on the man's face. But he couldn't find anything. So he shrugged it off. He said something about miracle and game. Then he realized something of what he said, remembering Griffin's words.

Young agent K looked at him, noticing the realization on agent J's face. "What? What you got there, hose?"

Agent J slapped the counter softly. "I know where he is."

"Told you to trust the pie" Young agent K said, smiling victoriously.

* * *

><p>Agents K and J arrived at the soccer arena. The two climbed out from the car in unison.<p>

The car trunk opened.

Young agent K took out agent J's space gun, the neuralyzer and the time jump device and gave it back to him. "I think it's time to give you your things back, partner."

Agent J felt relief and surprised at the same time. "Well I see you pie in you, you get all mushy."

"I'm just tired of carrying your stuff." Young agent K said.

The two walked briskly inside the arena.

Agents K and J found Griffin.

Griffin was cheering to something invincible in the arena.

Young Agent K looked confused to whom Griffin was cheering to since there's nobody around in the arena except them. His chest throbbed. He turned his head away just to wince in pain so that agent J couldn't see it. Then he turned back to Griffin. "Griffin?"

"Oh!" Griffin said. He turned his head behind his shoulders to the two agents. "You're just in time unless this is the one where Robinson's bat passes the third. It's almost over." He said. He turned back to the empty arena and cheered again.

Agents K and J looked at each other.

"Are we missing something?" Agent J asked.

Griffin turned his head back to them behind his shoulder. "The game!" He gestured the two agents excitedly to come nearer.

Agents K and J looked at each other again and stepped towards Griffin.

Griffin puts his arms around the two agent's shoulders. Now agents K and J can see what Griffin sees from his viewpoint.

"Whoa" Agent J commented.

Young agent K cocked his head with an amusing smile on his face.

Agent J stepped away from Griffin slowly. The soccer game disappeared in an instant. All he could see is the empty arena. No game. No players. No people. No music. No sound of the audiences cheering. The Arena is deadly silent. He was trying to discover how Griffin sees the future and he was trying to see if he can still see what Griffin sees after Griffin touched him. But he guessed that he couldn't see it unless Griffin touches him. Agent J leaned back to Griffin.

Griffin put his arm back around agent J's shoulders.

Agent J sees the soccer game again from Griffin's viewpoint. Now he understands how it worked. It didn't work when the side of his arm touched Griffin. It will only work if Griffin touches him. "So this is how you see things? This is amazing!"

"It's a gigantic pain in the ass but it has its moments." Griffin said.

"But this game doesn't happen to October." Agent J said.

"But it's always October, November, December, March, so many futures and they're all real." Griffin said. "Just don't know which one will coalesce. Until then, they're all happening, like this one. It's my favorite moment in human history. All the things that had to converge for the Mets to win The World Series. They were in last place every single season until they won it all."

"You said you got a gift for us." Young agent K said.

"That baseball for instance, thrown for the last hour of the game, manufactured in 1962 by the Spalding Factory at Chicopee Massachusetts, was aerodynamically flawed. Due to the horsehide being improperly tanned because Sheila, the tanners wife, left him for a Puerto Rican Golf pro that Sunday..."

Young agent K doesn't feel good. He felt uncomfortable. His breath became strained while Griffin was speaking.

Agent J tried to stop Griffin by doing a time out sign with his hands. "Um... the gift?"

"Oh, oh, yes. Of course. In the box." Griffin said.

Young agent K looked pale. He opened the cracker box and took out the gift.

"Uh... it's a surprise. To protect the earth, it's a shield." Griffin told them.

"Shield. Arkanian. Ark Net. That's what you did. You put up the Ark Net," Agent J said. Then he noticed how pale young agent K is. He furrowed his brows. "K, are you alright? You look pale. What's wrong?"

Young agent K ignored him. "How did I do that?"

"When that ball is pitched to David Johnson, who only became a baseball player because his father couldn't find a football to give him for his eighth Birthday. It hits his bat two micrometers too high, causing him to pop out to Cleon Jones, who would have been born Clara, a statistical typist—Oh dear, this is where agent K is going to faint."

Agent J glanced to Griffin. "What?"

Young agent K closed his eyes. His knees gave in beneath him.

Agent J looked alarm. He was quickly on young agent K's side and caught him on his arms. "K! I got you, man. I got you!"

Young agent K winced in pain. "I'm okay…"

"No, K, you're not okay!" Agent J protested.

"I-I think one of Boris's palm spikes hit your partner on the chest." Griffin stammered.

Agent J unbuttoned his jacket. He found out that young agent K's white shirt is soaked with blood, K's blood! He looked incredulous. He knew agent K is a smart ass man but seeing the smartest agent of the M.I.B. getting injured for the first time makes him feel in disbelief. "Damn it, K! Why you didn't tell me earlier!"

"Where... where here to find Griffin… to... save the world, right?" Young agent K said weakly.

"Yeah but saving you and protecting you is the reason why I traveled back to the past, K!" Agent J said. He began unbuttoning young agent K's white shirt.

Young agent K grabbed agent J's arm to stop him. "No time for this... how much time do we have left...?"

"Look, K, I don't want you to die because of blood loss, you understand? We still have one day left. Now please let me check!" Agent J commanded. He pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and put pressure on K's wound.

Young agent K closed his eyes tightly. He groaned in pain and became unconscious.

* * *

><p>Young agent O jumped when the infirmary door of the MIB HQ suddenly flung open. Her mouth gaped in shock.<p>

Agent J was carrying an unconscious young agent K across his shoulder.

"What happened to K?" Young agent O asked, panic.

"We were attacked by Boris the animal on the party. K didn't tell me that he was hurt." Agent J answered between catching his breath. He laid young agent K on the bed carefully.

Young agent O covered her mouth. "Oh my God." She said when she saw young agent K's blood. She glanced to Griffin. "And who's this?"

"Hello" Griffin greeted her.

"This is Griffin that K and I are looking for." Agent J said.

"Alright, stay outside, Mister. I'll take care of this." Young agent O said.

"By the way, the name's J." Agent J told her.

* * *

><p>Agent J sat on the chair outside the MIB infirmary. He waited impatiently. His hands folded together. His head bowed down. He kept tapping his shoes on the floor impatiently. He wondered what is going on inside the infirmary. If anything happens to K, if K dies today, he will not forgive himself.<p>

Griffin was sitting beside him, watching the agent. "You like him do you?"

Agent J glanced at Griffin. That took him off guard. "I'm sorry what?"

"You like him." Griffin repeated.

Agent J doesn't understand what he meant. He felt awkward. He doesn't know what to say.

"What are you trying to say, Griffin?" Agent J asked.

"You like him."

Agent J raised his eyebrows to Griffin. "Oh no, it's not like-"

"That's not what I mean." Griffin interrupted.

"Then what do you mean I like him?" Agent J whispered.

"You really like the guy so much that's why you traveled back to 1969-"

Agent J looked at him, then he understand what Griffin means. "Oh, now I understand what you mean." He said. He looked down to young agent K's face. His arm is still protective around the young agent. "I don't know. He's just an awesome guy I've ever met in my whole life. Oh, forget about the age gap between us. He's awesome. K's awesome. There is no awesome people like K. He's like... a second father or a brother to me. I've never actually met my father. I'm just so proud of my self that I met a guy like him."

"Oh dear, this is a sad part." Griffin said.

Agent J rolled his eyes at him. "I was only an ordinary NYPD agent, a rookie, until I met him."

"Don't worry, young agent K will survive." Griffin said.

"You can see it, right?" Agent J said.

Griffin nodded.

Agent J sighed in relief. "Griffin?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best alien I've ever met." Agent J said.

Griffin smiled.

Agent J looked on his watch. It's already passed 12 midnight. He yawned loudly. "Aliens never sleep, right?"

Griffin nodded.

"Lucky" Agent J murmured, drifting of to sleep.

* * *

><p>Young agent K was aware of the pain he felt. He was also aware that he could feel someone's presence around him.<p>

"K?" A voice of a woman called.

Young agent K opened his eyes, he found himself staring at young agent O, agent J and Griffin's faces. They were hovering over him.

"How are you feeling?" Young agent O asked worriedly.

Young agent K looked confused. "...Fine, I think?"

"K?" Agent J said.

Young agent K turned to agent J's face. "Slick?"

Agent J sighed in relief. "Thank God"

Young K looked confused again. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I think I am..." Young K answered. He propped up his elbows and tried to sit up. He grimaced in pain and collapsed back on the bed.

"K, man, lie down." Agent J told him, putting his hand on young K's shoulder.

"What the hell happened to me?"

"Man, you were injured." Agent J told him.

Young K looked surprised. "What?"

"Remember during the party? We met Griffin there. Remember Griffin?" Agent J said. He pointed Griffin.

"Hi K" Griffin greeted.

Young K stared at Griffin. "Yeah, I think so?"

"Boris the animal attacked us during the party. You were... hit on the chest. I don't know what hit you. It's not a gun either 'cause I didn't see any bullet." Agent J explained.

Young K looked down and found a gauze on his chest. He raised an eyebrow.

Agent J chuckled. "This is the first time you were injured, man. I'll never knew. You? The best MIB agent getting injured? That's impossible."

Agent J embraced young agent K tightly.

Young K winced in pain. "Aw, Slick."

"Sorry, K..." Agent J apologized.

Young K tensed in agent J's arms. Somehow he felt comfortable. He closed his eyes.

"K?"

"Hmm?"

"Never do that again. You got me worried right there." Agent J said.

"I'm sorry. I'll never do that again. I'll tell you right away. I promise."


End file.
